


Mobster Big Cass

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is a lunatic, Gay, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Slash, mafia, mobster big cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Mafia au. Big Cass is a mobster.





	

Title: Mobster Big Cass

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Enzo/Cass, Roman/Dean/Seth

Characters: Big Cass, Enzo Amore, AJ Styles, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Karl Anderson, and Luke Gallows.

Summary: Mafia au. Big Cass is a mobster.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Let me go! Let me fucking go! Anderson! Gallows!" AJ Styles shouted as he tried to break free of his restrains.

His arms started to burn for how they were tied behind his back. His legs were positioned on either side of the metal chair. "Help! Help! Anderson! Gallows!"

AJ cried out stopping when he heard the screaming come from above him. It sounded like whoever was screaming was going to hell and he hated to be them. They way they screamed proved they were on the verge of death or begging for it.

"Never knew your were sawft Styles."

AJ stiffened he knew that voice. His blood ran cold as the owner appeared in front of him followed by the Shield. Even if he did make it out of this chair, he wouldn't make it far. The Shield were a dangerous mixture, Rollins cunning and conniving mind, Reigns silent and deadly moves along with Ambrose lunatic behavior.

They should have been his main worry but they weren't he was more worried about the man in front of him. Colin Cassady aka Big Cass, the seven foot tall man. He was a Jersey boy through and through but with a mind built like a mobster. Cass was the muscle and brains of his empire and he knew had a problem with getting his hands dirty.

"I didn't do anything." AJ hissed.

"AJ. You know we aren't the closest of people but I respected you and return you respected me. I let to do somewhat what you want in my area and I do the same in yours. It was a comfortable relationship for the most part until recently."

"Until recently! What the hell happened recently? I never made a move on anything that was yours."

"Enzo Amore."

"Enzo Amore?" AJ asked.

Cass smiled as he kneeled down to AJ's level despite still being taller than the other man. "Enzo Amore is the man you and your goons mugged before leaving for dead a few weeks ago."

It came back. AJ remembered that night, he, Gallows and Anderson were pissed and tipsy after a territory lost to Cass. When he saw Enzo, the other man was simply walking a girl home. They decided that he would be their anger ball and nothing was gonna change they're mind.

They waited until he walked the girl directly to her house and turned down the street to attack. Dragging him in the alley was hard despite having the numbers. He fought back every punch until a rather hard on to the stomach gave them advantage.

AJ couldn't remember how long they beat him until he was covered in bruises before leaving. He was so stupid, that he never noticed the BC tattoo on the back of neck. BC a sign Big Cass used to show his ownership over territory and people.

"I never knew he was yours I swear." AJ pleaded.

"I know you didn't actually no one knows he's mine but that's still no excuse. You still attacked and beaten my baby boy until he could barely breath. It Dean didn't find him in that alley, he would have died. For that I'm in his service. I asked what he desired and all he wanted was to be the one to kill you." Cass whispered before backing off.

Dean Ambrose smirked as he walked closer to AJ Styles. "Gallows and Anderson will kill you for touching me."

"We already killed them earlier. I know you heard them screaming." Seth announced.

AJ flt his blood run cold at the thought of the pain Anderson and Gallows went through. God. "Your monsters."

"Thank you but compliments won't save you now. Dean he's all yours." Cass announced as he walked away leaving AJ with the Shield.

"No! No! Cass come back! Please!"

"I'm gonna blow each one of your fingers up by pumping oxygen into them. Then I'm gonna skin your feet before really get it the fun part." Dean whispered as he turned away to gave his tools.

AJ turned towards Roman and Seth, hoping to have them give him a quick death. "Please just kill me."

"You should have never touched Enzo and maybe you won't be in this situation. Now, you got to deal with my lunatic baby boy." Roman said as he and Seth pulled up seats to watch. Dean returned soon with a needle and an oxygen tank.

"Now, let's have some fun."

* * *

 

Cass smiled as he heard a popping sound followed by a blood curling scream. Exiting the downstairs warehouse, Cass entered the main house. Smiling when he caught sight of Enzo, his baby boy still wore some bandages around his stomach and shoulders but he was doing okay.

Approaching his baby boy Cass noticed that Enzo was sleeping a little bit of drool on his lip. Smiling he pressed a kiss to Enzo's forehead before gathering the man in his arms.

"Mhm Cass."

"I got you baby boy. I got you."


End file.
